Crimson Butterfly
by VidaReale
Summary: "This is my journal. I've been brave enough to write other than telling it myself. That day still clinging onto my mind. Too traumatized to forget, too scared to tell. Maybe you'll be curious about my story. Do you want to know about it?"
1. Prologue

**Well, my English fanfic is finally been published! *throws confetti* I got the inspiration when I read a catalog that listed 'most horrifying games' in a book store when I wanted to buy acrylic paint, canvas, and brushes for art class. Weird right? #hell yeah# **

**Well, that's it for my unimportant blabbering! Hope you enjoy!**

_October 20__th__, 20xx_

It's been days since that incident. Finally, I can smile naturally, I can laugh freely again. But, the memories from several days ago still cling on to my mind. Traumatized, that's what described my condition right now. No one knew about the circumstances I've been through. Well, everyone in this universe except my big brother. He's the one who assured me that everything will be alright.

Despite his coldness and ruthless attitude, he cares for me. Every person in this world would think that my big brother is a monster. Of course, he has inhuman power and strength, bonus score that he is heartless and hardly shows emotion. He really fits the criteria to be a monster. But, he's a human. Yes, normally, a human would show emotions, has a heart, and has a power in a limit of normality. He's different, yes, I know. But, that's what makes him special to me. I admire him from when I was little. He's the strongest, if you don't count in our father. He's the one who trained my big brother to be strong after all.

Well, back to the topic up there.

_He's the hero in that day._

Well, I've been able to stand up because his voiceless encouragement. At first, I was worried if my big brother got the trauma too. But, he's able to brace himself and act normally. Even I still couldn't get the memories out of my head. Maybe he thought that his little sister needs someone to support her when unexpected things happen.

If I keep talking about my big brother the real story won't come to the screen, right? Well, that's it for some spoilers about my horrifying experience. I called it horrifying in my point of view. I won't know if the experience really scary for you or too ordinary or boring to you.

Oops, my big brother called. I have to end it for today. Do you want to know? If you're curious about it, I already wrote the whole thing in my other journal. Better ready if my experience is happening to you.

Farewell!

**Well, that's for the prolog! I will update as soon as I can because huge waves of tests in my school crashed me and drowned me *slapped* hope you will be patience enough to wait for it!**

**Please Review!**

**Ciao, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Temprano

**I'm SOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm extremely sorry for not updating for God knows how long! My country's internet blocked fanfiction! This is an outrage! Still, I'm so sorry! And I'm on senior high school this year so mountains of homework must be done in a short time! Once again' I'm sorry! And sorry again for my bad grammar, 'cause English isn't my language, my original language is Indonesian!**

**Disclaimer : KHR definitely not mine! I just own my OC! **

_**October xx, 20xx**_

_A normal day to begin my diary's first chapter._

And a normal morning too, with its usual activity to fill the day. The night sky metamorphose itself from the color of bottomless black into clear light blue. Morning crisp air, the most fresh one in the earth and I love it. Night's cold sensation still lingering on to it. The sun wasn't up yet, still a few more minutes until the Day King crawled up from the horizon, to fulfill his duty as the source of warmth and light.

I groaned in protest when something wet poked my cheek. I buried my face in my warm covers to block the cold and that wet-thing. But, still it's no use. That thing still bothering me and refuse to let me go back to the entrance of dream world. The second attack was when someone – or something – pulled away my covers from my body. The cold wrapped itself around me without a gap of seconds. My nose was getting an itch and my sneeze was the one who could make me jump of bed and reached the reality from my dream world.

"Whoa!"

_Thump!_

My back met the wooden floor with a loud thump and sore comes as fast as lightning after that. I winced and rub the back part of my head while pushed myself onto sitting position. The soreness gone as fast as it comes and I scoffed when I saw Moon. She's sitting innocently on the floor with her hind legs and my covers between her fangs. Her tail wagging excitedly from the right to the left and her blue eyes glint with amusement when she saw me sitting on the cold floor.

She's definitely laughing at me at that very moment.

"You can kiss your snack goodbye for today, Moon." I said calmly, preventing myself from smirking, while straighten myself onto standing position and stretch my arm, forcing tiredness to leave it. Sighing, I lift my foot to take a step towards my brown wardrobe. Tackled by Moon back to the floor is also on my check list. The silver wolf stared at me with it's big blue eyes. Plus point for her down ears and pleading whines.

"Aw, not the puppy dog eyes!" I groaned playfully and push her away from my body and back up until I stood up on my two feet. I took out my uniform for junior high scholar from one of the wooden column of my wardrobe. Changing from my nightwear, which was just a plain white shirt and blue shorts, I slipped onto my female uniform. After I combed my long waist length, jet black hair I went to the bathroom so I could clean my mouth and teeth with toothbrush and it's mate, toothpaste. I came out of the bathroom with clean teeth and fresh mint scented breath.

"Okay, okay, your snack isn't going to vanish today." I said slightly chuckled at Moon's puppy-dog attitude because she's still whining and titled her head slightly, making even more pleading look that will melt people's heart just an instant. Well, that didn't work for me. She lightened up and began rubbing her big fur covered body to my legs. I lowered my hand, rub her head, and scratch her behind the ears, feeling her soft silver fur on my palm. She made sound of contentment. Picking up my bag from my study chair, I turned the door knob and push the wooden thing open.

"Come on, we have to make breakfast." I said, curving the corner of my mouth upwards and lift my foot, began walking downstairs noiseless.

.

.

Finished every cooking set on the table, I began to pour some tea into two mugs. The aroma from the chocolate colored liquid spreading in the air, making my mind fresh and clear.

Footsteps could be heard faintly from the stairs. My head automaticly turn to see who is it. Each step, the sound grew louder, followed with my big brother's appearance. He already wore his usual uniform; long sleeved white shirt, black pants, and brown leather belt. Black gakuran top rested on both of his shoulders, slightly waving because of the breeze that past when he walked. Red armband with golden kanji letters pinned on one of the sleeves. 'Disciplinary Committee' it says.

"Good morning, Kyo-nii!" I exclaimed cheerfully with a bright smile plastered on my face. Kyo-nii met my gaze and replied it with an almost invisible smile and made his way towards the dining table. He pulled the chair with ease and then sat down. I placed his favorite mug filled with hot and still steamed tea on the table, beside his bowl of miso soup. Sitting down and after muttered few lines of prayer, I began to dig on my food. Almost choke on my fish in the process. I have to fill Moon's empty bowl, if I forget, she will pout and ignore me for the rest of the day, that's the main reason I ate like a person whose starving to death. So in the end, I have to eat quicker than Kyo-nii to prepare Moon's dog food, although Moon is a wolf.

"You'll choke again." said Kyo-nii with his famous un-expression tone after he swallowed his food. I chewed quicker and swallowed to reply my big brother's words.

"But, if I'm not quick enough, I can't fill Moon's bowl and she'll pout! It's annoying!" I said and then continuing my eating. But in my mind, I'm glad that my big brother cares for me that deep. Kyo-nii scoffed while brought his mug to his mouth, drinking the tea I've prepared for him. I almost though I saw his smirk. Pushing that weird thought out, I gather my plates and eating utensils, so I can place it in the sink and washed it until sparkling clean. My feet moved to make steps so I can reach a dog food bag that's placed in the corner of the kitchen.

Clinging sound could be heard when I pour some dog food into Moon's ceramic feeding bowl. Her name is graved on it with big blue letters and baby blue background. I placed the bowl on the carpet and began filling Moon's drinking bowl with fresh water, a similar one with the feeding bowl but with deep sea color.

"Moon! Breakfast is ready!" I informed while placing the other bowl on the carpet. Moon excitedly jump downstairs and just in seconds she managed to reach and stepped into the kitchen. She began digging down her food happily.

Kyo-nii gathered his plates and placed it in the sink. For some moment, he helped me drying the wet plates. After that, he went back upstairs with noiseless steps. I'm guessing he is going to pick up his tonfas and I followed straight after him after I finished arranging the plates and bowls in the cupboard. Hey, I have to pick up my bag too, you know.

Kyo-nii patted Moon after he got his tonfas and slipped it into his gakuran top. Me and Kyo-nii stepped outside our house when we finished our business inside and put on our shoes. Locking the door after I bid farewell to Moon, I walked side by side with Kyo-nii through our traditional Japanese garden filled with flowers and fresh green grass, and also a clear watered koi pond and a big cherry blossom tree. I couldn't help but smiled when Kyo-nii patiently let me walk beside him, something he doesn't let anyone to do even for his vice chairman, Kusakabe Tetsuya-san. Noticing my happiness and my bright smile, Kyo-nii turned his head to me.

"What," he asked. I turned my head to face him with a confused expression before I realize what he meant. I opened my mouth, letting a nervous laugh slipped from it while scratching my cheek with my fore finger.

"I'm just very happy I have a brother like Kyo-nii." I replied stretching a loop sided grin. I went closer to his side and hugged his arm, inhaling his fresh scent, which is my favorite, and feeling the safeness he always gave me whenever I got close to him. I felt his large palm patting my head softly, which made my smile, grew wider. Happiness blossoming perfectly inside my heart.

_Life is perfect when he's always by my side._

.

.

**What do you think? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Carmesi

_**I'm **__**so sorry**__** for not updating until God knows when T-T **_

_**There's something wrong with my country and blocked Fanfiction and I can't open it in my laptop and cellphone. But, thank God I can open Fanfiction again and updated Crimson Butterfly! I'm so sorry, and thanks for everyone who reviewed and gave me advices about Hibari! **_

_**Hope Hibari doesn't get OOC in this one…**_

_**Well, thank you and sorry (again)!**_

.

.

_**October xx, 20xx**_

I have to skip my activities part. It will be too long and would take forever if I write it all in my diary.

So, let's just say that day went normally.

I went to school early with my big brother and wait for the others to arrive and gather in class in the Reception Room. Since Kyo-nii is strict at rules, we always come first in school. After that, followed by Kusakabe-san, Kyo-nii's vice chairman.

I ate lunch with my friends, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Of course Kyoko and Hana came as well. The thing that isn't normal is, well, my two other siblings will be home tonight! Of course I'm pretty excited.

Besides me and Kyoya, there are two more of my family members. No; not my parents. My parents were already gone to the sky up there, I bet the two really happy up there and always pray for our happiness and health here. Well, I have an older sister and two older brothers. So, technically, I am the youngest one in the Hibari family.

That's the thing that made me don't want to stop smiling and humming. Of course, Gokudera couldn't stop yelling at me because of my even weirder behavior. To him, I'am a weird human. The first reason is because I'm the younger sibling of the Hibari Kyoya, Disciplinary Committee chairman and the strongest and the most feared young man in Namimori. The second one, I have the exact opposite of Kyoya's behavior. He's cold, and absolutely strong, while I'm an always smile girl which has far smaller strength than his.

Even though the Hibari family has members with insanely strong.

"So, your other siblings are going to come home today?" Yamamoto asked with a cheerful tone that make me always wanted to smile. I nodded excitedly while Gokudera looked at me in horror.

"What!? There's more of Hibari!?" he screeched.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna said while smiling nervously.

"Yes, their coming home once in a while because they work overseas." I answered Yamamoto and decided to ignore Gokudera. Yamamoto's grin got wider. He ruffled my long black hair friendly.

"It's must be nice to have a reunion with your siblings!" he exclaimed, which trigger my heart to beat faster and warmth wrapped itself around myself. I got used to his fans deathly glare because the hideous truth that I'm the younger sister of Hibari Kyoya and my strength, which is below him but still categorized as the powerful Hibari family.

.

.

"Don't you have to go home?" Yamamoto asked me when I choose to stop my track after exiting the school gate. I shook my head.

"Well, I want to wait Kyo-nii, he said we're going to walk home together." I answered while turning my head over my shoulder, only to be met with empty school grounds lit with orange rays.

Indeed evening has come; fiery red and orange gradation of the vast sky, amber puffy clouds moving lazily, the sun began to set and enter the horizon to end the day, and gushes of cold wind begin to blew. Me and my three friends usually walk home together (Kyo-nii let me be with them 'cause he's pretty busy with paperworks), but today my older brother said to me to wait for him.

"Well, it's not safe for you to wait here alone," Yamamoto commented and looked up to the orange sky that almost gone because the night is beginning to dominate. "Especially when it's beginning to dark."

"Yamamoto is right," Tsuna said while turning to face me. "We'll stay with you until Hibari-san finishes his work."

"B – But – " I stuttered.

"Don't worry, Junko-chan!" Tsuna cut me off. "When we see Hibari-san we're going to run as fast as we can!"

"I – it's not that, Tsunayoshi-kun," I said. "You three have to go home, your parents will be worried when you don't come home until dark."

"My pops is alright with that!" Yamamoto said while grinning. His cheerfulness always brightens up the mood. I couldn't help but also curled up a small smile.

"My mother too." Tsuna continued and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. His caramel brown eyes always looked warm and kind. The youth turned to Gokudera.

"Is it alright, Gokudera-kun?"

"I – if Tenth is alright with it, it goes to me as well!" the silver head replied immediately before turned to me and send me a full-hearted glare; which I reply with a smile.

"You better grateful for Tenth's kindness!" he shouted.

"I 'am more than grateful," I replied. "Thank you, everyone." I flashed them a wide smile.

My wrist watch ticking, indicating that the time passed by in seconds. The orange sky began to fade to dark color. Cold breezes were getting harsh each minute. I looked at my watch and only to get a few minutes had passed. The wind toyed with my long raven hair as I sighed and rested my back on the cold concrete wall behind me.

Yamamoto had a nice chat with Gokudera and Tsunayoshi, well Gokudera yelling about how stupid he is and Tsunayoshi telling him to calm down as usual. The baseball player even dragged me into their conversation, which I enjoyed very much considered I'm not a very social person and don't have many friends.

And I'm far from popular.

While my three friends drowned in their 'conversation', I felt a weird sensation around us. The temperature dropped a few degrees in my point of view, making me slightly shivered and rubbed my arm to gain warmth. My heart hammering my ribcage for no clear reason, my palms began to sweat as I gripped my handbag tighter. I feel unsafe – _very unsafe_, which was the first time in this several years.

I glanced to every side, my worrying bubbled up in my chest and making it heavy to breathe.

What's going on? Was there tugs or drunken people? No, I'm not afraid of them; I've faced worse than them. But, this time, the sensation made me wanted to whimper like a lost puppy. So **dark** and **thick**. I bit my bottom lip hard. I wished Kyo-nii came out from school faster so we could go home and I would forget all of this – thinking I'm hallucinating and tired.

But, no, that's not going to happen.

"What's wrong, Junko?" Yamamoto's question almost made me having a heart attack. I inhaled and exhaled my breath until normal again. Even the sound my heart hammering my ribcage could be heard drumming in my eardrums. I faced them and only met with concern eyes.

"W-what?" I croaked out.

"You look pale," Tsunayoshi said. "Are you sick?"

"E-eh?"

Yamamoto came closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead, checking if I had e fever or not. The tanned male straightens himself and gave me a worried look.

"Well, you don't have a fever, but your face is pale." He said.

"M-maybe I'm just tired." I stuttered and swallowed when Gokudera looked at me suspiciously. I turned away from him, empty school grounds greeted my sight but I ignored it. Something made my eyes widened and made me held my breath for a few seconds.

A crimson colored butterfly flapped its glittering wings.

.

.

_**Well, that's for this chapter! Yamamoto is an amazing guy and so are Tsuna and Gokudera! X3 Hope you will be patient with other chapters 'cause I'm busy with my school. Homeworks are murder. **_

_**Thank you and love you all! Please review!**_

_**Sincerely, VidaReale**_


End file.
